


Half n' Half

by FATMBomb



Category: Florence + the Machine, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, F/F, F/M, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with the Feels, Soooooo.....This happened....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FATMBomb/pseuds/FATMBomb
Summary: I was very bored. And I thought that this would be kinda cute. If you guys want more, than just ask. I dont know if I'll do more than just a one shot on this.





	

Isabella Summers chuckled softly to herself when she woke up. The statue of her father gleamed in the morning light that shone through her window. The statue seemed to stare back down at her. It would have been startling if she hadnt woke up to that face everyday since she was born.

"Morning Dad." She said, mumbling in her sleep like she normally did. Quickly she stood up and tossed off her shirt, throwing it over the statues eyes. No need for those eyes to see her change. 

The shouts of campers echoed in through her door and she knew the day was almost over. It was just one of those days. She usually woke up late, but some days were worse than others.

Before, Dionysus could even knock on her door she was dressed and prepared. Her orange camp half blood shirt was one of the few things that didnt have a stain on it. It was ripped and had hole through the bottom from a capture the flag moment gone wrong. But, otherwise it was one of the nicest things she owned.

Just on time, she heard the familiar knock of Mr. D on her door. Dionysus pounded on her cabin door and she opened it, still putting on her converse.

"Hey, D. Whatcha need?" She said, smiling at the smaller man.

"We needed you to help with the Hermes cabin. They're out of control again. "

Isa sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Well, what about know?"

"I need you to help a kid. We found her yesterday. She stumbled in all bloody and mumbling about a girl. We just need to amke sure she's claimed soon. She wont talk to the other campers." He said, rolling his eyes like this girl was some problem. 

"I got it. Dont worry. " Before he could say another word, she was gone and out the door. The girl could wait a few minutes. Isa had to go get a few things.

She darted through the basketball courts before passing the pantheon and campfire. Behind the tall building, was Rob. He was leaning up against the building, talking to Chris. Maired was attached to Chris, as usual. Mairead saw her first.

"Look who woke up! Come to join us." Mairead paused and Rob handed her a small pacakge. It was filled with cigarettes and a few small bottles of vodka. 

"Thanks babe. Here. Go call your mum. " Isa replied tossing him a few golf coins. Rob just smiled and nodded his head. That's when Isa ran back to find the girl. She tucked her little supplies for tonight in her jeans pocket.

Her eyes darted around for Mr. D. But, her ears heard him first. "I dont know. I swear you didnt scare her off. You'll love, Bella." She heard him plead to some girl with flames for hair. 

Isa stopped and looked at her. She was sitting on one of the table tops. Her hands covering her eyes. She was crying and shaking. While Mr. D kept trying to keep her calm.

"Look. Look, she's right here." He said, as soon as those words left his mouth he was gone. Thr girl didnt look up, when Isa got closer.

"Ummm....Hi..." She said, sitting next to the girl.

"Im Isa."

The girl sighed, and mumbled.

"Im Flo." 

Isa smiled a bit and looked at the girl. "Well, Flo. Its about time to eat. If you want to sit with me, we can get an early bite."

Florence finally peered up from her bangs. Emerald eyes that looked to glassy to be real, stared back. "Umm...S-Sure..." She said.

Bella just spun around and sat down with her. The two sat and talked softly. Until Florence asked something a tad strange.

"Do I have to stay in the Hermes cabin, even if I know who my parent is?"

Isa chuckled. "Yea. You're not even clamied yet. How in all Hades would you know who your parent is?"

Flo disnt answer. And that's what struck Isa's curiosity about the girl.

"I just know..."

Bella looked at her a bit. She showed up here. Unharmed, but covered in blood. Yelling and screaming about some girl. With no one else near her...

"Well, prove it. That's how I got my cabin. I just proved it. " 

"Prove it? Like...Do something?" Florence paused, and looked at Isa. Waiting for her reply.

"Yea. Just do something that would prove you belong in that cabin."

Florence looked down at Isa and sighed. "Umm...Okay...Follow me than." She held out her hand and Isa gently took it. Florence drug her down to the where all the cabins were.

In the center was a fieldd of dead or dying flowers. Gently, she picked one up and gave it to Bella.

"Kill it..Burn it.." Florence asked, waiting for her.

Bella paused and looked at the girl. "H-How did you k-"

"You dad is Zeus....You're eyes look like they have lightning in them..." Florence blushed and poked the flower.

In a few seconds of it being in Isa's finger tips, it was black and burnt. Florence gentlt picked it up and held it. She kissed the bud of the flower and smiled. Slowly light and color began to seep its way back into the flower.

"Holy H-"

"Hades...Its Hades..."


End file.
